


Дикая охота

by lady_almi



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Качаются под водой белые руки утопленников, качается из стороны в сторону фонарь в грязной комнатке где-то на Клокфостерс-роуд. Движутся гибкие длинные пальцы, скрипит непрочное крепление. Убегают вдаль болотные огоньки, темно в глазах доктора Ватсона.
Kudos: 2





	Дикая охота

*** 

Когда в два часа дня 17 июня 1895 года доктор Ватсон говорит, что вынужден отправиться к тяжело больному пациенту и не сможет присутствовать на месте преступления, Холмс лишь пожимает плечами и, на секунду оторвавшись от микроскопа, говорит: 

— Как вам угодно, — и возвращается к эксперименту. 

Не начинает он беспокоиться и когда Ватсон не приходит к ужину: в конце концов, во врачебной практике случаются неожиданности, оборачивающиеся сложностями. Да и Ватсон давно уже не мальчик, за которым требуется постоянный контроль. В груди не екает, когда Ватсон не возвращается к полуночи. И даже наутро Шерлок не бьет тревогу: верного компаньона все еще нет на Бейкер-стрит 221В. 

Миссис Хадсон кажется встревоженной. Она ходит тише, чем обычно, но шаги ее эхом отдаются в ставшей внезапно пустой квартире. Ровно в полдень домохозяйка приходит к Холмсу с посылкой, бережно завернутой в почтовую бумагу. "Отправлено с Оксфорд-стрит", — машинально замечает Шерлок. 

Адрес и имя получателя написаны округлым почерком, который почти ничего не говорит об отправителе. Холмс аккуратно разворачивает обертку; дорогая бумага легко рвется под его пальцами. Миссис Хадсон замерла в дверях: в памяти ее встают обрывочные образы ночного кошмара. 

Она внимательно, как-то слишком пристально смотрит на спину Холмса, обтянутую белой рубашкой. И только поэтому улавливает, как едва заметно вздрагивают его плечи, чуть серьезнее становится наклон головы. 

— Что там, мистер Холмс? — с легкой запинкой спрашивает она. 

Он оборачивается к ней медленно, словно флюгер под слабым северо-восточным ветром. Взгляд дикий и отчаянный. 

— Кто принес эту посылку? — отрывисто, резко. 

— Посыльный, сэр. Кажется, из какого-то магазина на Оксфорд-Стрит. 

"Значит, я был прав", — с горьким удовлетворением думает Шерлок. 

— Как он выглядел? 

— Молодой человек, еще мальчик, лет шестнадцати-семнадцати. Кажется, черноволосый, — она переводит дыхание. — Одет в зеленую ливрею... На среднем пальце левой руки массивное серебряное кольцо, абсолютно безвкусное, если вам интересно мое мнение. 

— Он что-нибудь просил передать? — Холмс постепенно берет себя в руки, голос его становится мягче. 

— Нет, сэр... — растерянно отвечает миссис Хадсон, не понимая, к чему все эти расспросы. — Но что такое? — интересуется она. — Что-то случилось? 

— Случилось, — отвечает Холмс и опускает взгляд на стол. 

Там, в белой подарочной коробке, перевязанной ярко-алой лентой, в обрывках почтовой бумаги лежит мочка уха и кольцо. О, этот тонкий золотой ободок с гравировкой "Мэри&Джон" Холмс узнал бы из тысячи. Недаром он сам заказывал пару таких колец — ко дню свадьбы доктора Ватсона. Второй такой подарок сейчас находится на Уондсвортском кладбище — со смерти Мэри Ватсон, в девичестве Морстон, прошло уже два года. 

— Впрочем, я надеюсь решить эту проблему, — спохватившись добавляет Холмс, не желая волновать чувствительную домохозяйку. 

— Хорошо, сэр, — отвечает миссис Хадсон. — Обед, как обычно, в два часа пополудни. 

— Я не буду сегодня дома в два часа пополудни, — отвечает куда резче, чем ему бы хотелось Холмс. — Извините, милая миссис Хадсон, срочные дела, — и виновато разводит руками. 

Домохозяйка все так же стоит в дверях и Шерлоку приходится изрядно постараться, чтобы та не увидела ничего лишнего. Осторожно закрывает коробку, собирает со стола куски бумаги, выскальзывает в прихожую.

***

Кэб он ловит почти машинально; почти не глядя на извозчика, называет адрес квартиры Майкрофта. Только на полпути Шерлок думает, что брата может не быть дома, что у него могут быть дела, что вся его семья может обедать в большой зале. 

"Мочка уха, — думает Холмс. — Кому могло понадобиться такое? У Ватсона нет врагов, значит, хотят отомстить мне? Добиться чего-то от меня?" 

Он открывает коробку. Внимательно смотрит на ее содержимое. Перед ним то, что когда-то еще было частью живого человека. 

"Как сейчас Ватсон? Что с ним? Где он?" — мысли роятся в голове, не давая думать. 

Вот шрам. Ватсон рассказывал, что получил его в Афганистане под обстрелом: пуля едва не убила его. На кольце — грязь. "Сопротивлялся?" — размышляет Холмс. С обратной стороны золотого ободка — запекшаяся кровь. "Возможно, били". 

Кэб катится слишком медленно, хотя кэбмэн, услышав о щедрой награде в шесть шиллингов, гонит усталую лошадь изо всех сил.

*** 

Откуда-то из-за крыши дома Майкрофта выглядывает яркое солнце. Шерлок жмурится, взбегая по ступеням крыльца. Стучит в дверь со всей силы. Открывает ему молоденькая горничная, испуганно шепчет: 

— Ваш брат занят, мистер Холмс. 

— Мне все равно, — отвечает ей Шерлок. 

Отодвигает ее от проема, ужом просачивается в дом. И, не снимая пальто, поднимается на второй этаж. Там тихо, словно в склепе. Только из-за одной из двери доносится мерный бой часов. 

Единственный в мире частный сыщик, почему-то робея, толкает ее. 

— Шерлок, мой мальчик? — удивляется Майкрофт. — Извини, я несколько занят... 

— Вынужден оторвать тебя от дел. Взгляни на это, — он протягивает брату коробку. 

Тот внимательно осматривает ее, хмыкает. Открывает и замирает. Его уже давно не удивить отрезанными частями тела, но он тоже узнает это кольцо - ювелира Шерлок выбирал по его совету. 

— Ватсон, — говорит он, даже не спрашивая. 

— Как ты думаешь, кто это мог быть? И главное — зачем? — слишком спокойно произносит Шерлок. 

— Я не могу ответить на твои вопросы. Гхм, — он думает, напряженно хмуря высокий лоб. Морщины сползают к носу. — Однако точно скажу, что коробка из ателье миссис Джонсон, что на Риджентс-стрит. Знаешь, Элизабет считает его одним из лучших во всем мире... Впрочем, это к делу не относится, — замечает он, видя, как Шерлок хмурится. — Коробка новая, но достать такую весьма сложно. Миссис Джонсон гордится, что их делает на заказ какой-то мастер из Сити. 

— Как его зовут? — мгновенно вскидывается Шерлок, и Майкрофт замечает, что складки в уголках губ стали жестче. 

— К сожалению, мой мальчик, не помню. Но ты можешь спросить у Элизабет или поехать к самой хозяйке ателье. Живет она в доме №10 по Гранд-Роуд. 

Майкрофт замечает: брат осунулся, посерел лицом. Под глазами залегли тени. Так же плохо он выглядел после Рейхенбахского водопада, после перехода через Альпы, после раскрытия агентурной сети Мориарти в Лондоне. 

Глаза у Шерлока горят, это правда. Но Майкрофт предпочел бы никогда не видеть этого лихорадочного блеска. Шерлок мечется по его кабинету, почти заламывает руки, и если бы не присутствие брата, наверное, бил бы кулаком по стене. 

— Я понимаю, мальчик мой, — говорит Майкрофт, — что пропажа Ватсона для тебя стала сильным ударом. Но соберись... — и замолкает, наткнувшись взглядом на свирепо выставленный подбородок Шерлока. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — холодно отвечает младший Холмс. - Ты, — выделяет он, — не понимаешь. Они отрезали у него ухо, дабы показать мне серьезность своих намерений. Что дальше? — он почти срывается на крик, — глаза?! Пальцы?.. — плечи опускаются. 

— Шерлок, — опять начинает Майкрофт. — Я не могу тебе помочь. Завтра я вынужден отправиться во Францию и невозможно отменить этот визит ради тебя. 

Шерлок молчит, смотрит внимательно, долго. 

— Ну и катись к черту! — отвечает он и выходит из кабинета; дверь с громким хлопком закрывается за ним.

***

Шерлок быстро выходит из кабинета брата, стараясь не показывать, как ему нужна, как важна для него поддержка единственного родственника. 

Он уже держится за ручку входной двери, в другой ладони — коробка, обитая изнутри алым атласом, когда горничная — еще больше испуганная — протягивает ему сложенный пополам лист белой бумаги. 

Руки дрожат. Шерлок почему-то думает, что в этой записке страшное, неснимаемое проклятие. Разворачивает, быстро читает: _"Оставьте дело Айвона Келли, и мы оставим в покое доктора Ватсона"_. В углу листа нарисована собака. Подписи нет. Медленно переставляя ноги, Шерлок снова поднимается по лестнице, по которой спустился несколько мгновений назад, окрыленный надеждой. 

Он без стука открывает дверь, протягивает брату записку. 

— Смотри, — говорит он, — почерк тот же, что и на оберточной бумаге. Ты все еще хочешь уехать? 

Майкрофт прищурившись глядит на листок белоснежной, как снег бумаги. Красные чернила, которыми выведены буквы, похожи на кровавые следы, оставленные раненым животным. Внизу, в самом уголке листа алеет ушами и глазами пес неведомой породы. 

— Мальчик мой, — зовет Шерлока брат, — что ты знаешь о Дикой Охоте? Что ты помнишь о ее происхождении? 

— Легенда из Корнуолла? — неуверенно отвечает Шерлок. 

И уходит, в этот раз окончательно. 

Шерлок снова ловит кэб. Откинувшись на спинку скамьи, он тасует в голове факты. "Корнуолл..." - думает он, мысленно перебирая картотеку, которой восхищался Ватсон. "В Корнуолле невысокие горы по берегу", - вспоминает он какую-то газетную статью. "В Корнуолле оживают легенды", - гласит очередная афиша.

*** 

У миссис Джонсон накурено; в приемной толпятся богато одетые красавицы, и ожидающие их мужья смолят крепкие сигары. Сначала Шерлока не хотят даже пропустить к владелице ателье, но фамилия "Холмс" на визитной карточке творит чудеса. 

Разговор выходит коротким и рубленным. 

— Добрый день, миссис Джонсон. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Что вам угодно? 

— Кто делает для вас такие коробки? — он показывает белый куб и красную ленту. — Будьте любезны, назовите имя и адрес. 

— Тэрри Смит, Тотеридж-виллэдж 74, — удивленно, слегка испуганно. 

— Благодарю вас, прощайте, — сухо, холодно… с надеждой. 

И Шерлок уходит, не дождавшись ответного "до свидания". Он, старательно раздвигая сигаретный дым плечами, движется к двери. На улице свежо, слишком прохладно, после теплого помещения. Но это - то, что нужно. 

Шерлок едет к Тэрри Смиту, не застает того дома и узнает от его домохозяйки, что работает "этот пропойца" где-то около пирсов. 

Шерлок понимает: он в тупике. У Ватсона, если он до сих пор жив, нет времени на поиски, нет времени на жизнь. У него, единственного частного сыщика, - мгновения до чужой смерти. До смерти вернейшего из друзей.

*** 

Качаются под водой белые руки утопленников, качается из стороны в сторону фонарь в грязной комнатке где-то на Клокфостерс-роуд. Движутся гибкие длинные пальцы, скрипит непрочное крепление. Убегают вдаль болотные огоньки, темно в глазах доктора Ватсона. 

Он бредит и видит, как король Артур — любимый герой его детства — сражается с Мордредом. Вот он ранен, вот течет алая кровь. А вот — ладья, белоснежная как первый снег, уплывает в легендарный Авалон. 

"Там, — думает Ватсон, — нет боли. А мне так больно..." Он прижимает правую руку, на которой больше нет обручального, вдовьего, кольца к окровавленной голове. 

"Я хочу уснуть, — думает Ватсон. — Уснуть навсегда. Мне так плохо. Разве мало я пережил?" 

Его ударили по затылку, когда он шел от пациента. Затащили в карету, привезли сюда. Заставляли написать письмо Холмсу с требованием оставить дело Айвона Келли. 

"Кто такой Айвон Келли?" — думает Ватсон. 

Он сопротивлялся. Ему вкололи что-то, похожее по действию на морфий. А когда сознание вернулось к измученному доктору, какой-то детина, усмехаясь в огненно-рыжую бороду, отрезал ему мочку уха огромным кухонным ножом — похожим на тот, каким он однажды поранился в детстве. Кольцо с руки они тоже зачем-то сняли, а после — унесли вместе с кусочком уха. 

Кровь тогда брызнула на белую рубашку палача, запачкала синий пиджак доктора. Ватсон не помнит, было ли ему больно тогда. Зато теперь тупая режущая боль поселилась в висках.

*** 

Майкрофт видит брата через день после того, как тому становится известно, что Ватсон в больнице. Доктора выкинули на берег Темзы и там его подобрал какой-то бедняк, отвез ко врачам. 

Шерлок все такой же уставший, но больше не серый. Он теперь светится изнутри, как праздничный фонарь. 

— Майкрофт, — говорит он, обнимая брата. — Я очень рад тебя видеть, — запинается. — Прости за то, что сказал тебе тогда. Я благодарен тебе за помощь, — в грязном коридоре больницы пусто; их никто не увидит.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Майкрофт и ласково похлопывает Шерлока по спине. — Иди уже к своему доктору. Вечером его перевезут в госпиталь. 

Младший Холмс скрывает радость, но это выходит у него чуть хуже, чем скрывать обиду, боль и разочарование.

*** 

Ватсону снится скрипка. Ему кажется, он снова на Бейкер-стрит, сидит у камина, курит сигару, а Холмс стоит у окна. Играет какую-то замудренную вычурную мелодию. Однако, не может не признать Ватсон, выходит красиво. Чей-то до боли знакомый, родной голос зовет его: 

— Проснитесь, друг мой. 

А он, наоборот, закутывается во что-то теплое, там, в комнате на Клокфостерс-роуд такого не было. Простыни, наволочки источают слабый аромат лаванды. 

Ватсона качает на волнах несуществующего моря. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз... "Как в колыбели, как в лодке. Я плыву в Авалон?", — думает он. И не хочется открывать глаза, просыпаться. Неимоверным усилием он возвращается в реальность, надеясь, что все произошедшее было ночным кошмаром. 

Стоит ему повернуть голову, как тут же боль возвращается. Он негромко вскрикивает и слышит шорох где-то за изголовьем. 

— Лежите, Ватсон, — он узнает голос Холмса. — Вас накачали какой-то дрянью, еще и вот... — он как-то виновато опускает взгляд. 

— Что произошло? Сколько дней я здесь нахожусь? 

— Только не волнуйтесь, — предупреждает Холмс. — Я расскажу вам все, что вы захотите знать, если врач разрешит вас тревожить. 

— Черт! — ругается Ватсон. — Я и сам доктор, если вы забыли. 

— Лежите, — отрезает Холмс ледяным тоном. Встает, уходит куда-то. 

Ватсон лежит, укрытый одеялом до подбородка, глядит в белый потолок. Трещины не желают складываться в узор.   
Приходит врач — седой и грузный мистер Патиссон. Осматривает своего коллегу внимательно, веско выносит заключение: 

— Вам еще нужно будет прийти в себя, но, пожалуй, мистер Холмс может посвятить вас в детали произошедшего.

*** 

— Слушайте, Ватсон, — начинает он. — Вечером того дня, как вы пропали я, честно говоря, не беспокоился. Думал, вы задержались у пациента. В полдень следующего дня миссис Хадсон, — кстати, она просила передать вам ваш любимый вишневый пирог, — принесла мне посылку, в которой было ваше кольцо и мочка уха. Я отправился к Майкрофту, и он посоветовал, — тут Шерлок усмехается чему-то своему, — мне обратится к миссис Джонсон, наведшей меня на след производителя коробки. Отыскать некоего Тэрри Смита было весьма тяжело, но здесь снова помог Майкрофт. Вам плохо, друг мой? — встревоженно спрашивает он. 

— Нет-нет, продолжайте, Холмс. 

Ватсон кривит губы, подавляет стон. Шерлок, сам не зная зачем, кладет прохладную руку на его лоб. Боль отступает. 

— Мы выяснили, что похитила вас, — продолжает он, — некая шайка под названием "Дикая охота". Несколько молодчиков с Корнуолльского побережья сколотили банду и отправились в Лондон, покорять преступный мир. Мне, видимо, удалось выйти на их предводителя — Айвона Келли — щуплого, хилого мужчину с веснушчатым лицом... 

Заметив, как хмурится Ватсон, Шерлок останавливается, заглядывает в глаза друга, спрашивает: 

— Что? 

— Он допрашивал меня, а потом дал приказ...- говорит Ватсон и замолкает, показывая на свою голову. 

— Счастье его, — слишком спокойно отзывается Холмс, — что его убили в перестрелке. Да-да, мы их нашли. Тэрри Смит не умеет скрываться. Завязалась перестрелка, часть банды глупо погибла, остальные — сдались. 

— Вас, — говорит отвернувшись Холмс, и голос его звучит странно глухо, — нашли случайно в какой-то больнице для бедняков: я дал объявление в Таймс о вашем исчезновении. Видимо поняв, что вы бесполезны, вас выкинули помирать, — он останавливается, судорожно сглатывает. — Вы бредили, говорили что-то про Авалон. Майкрофт настоял, чтобы вас отвезли сюда, в лучший, по его мнению, госпиталь. 

Ватсон молчит. В дверь палаты заглядывает молоденькая медсестра: 

— Мистер Холмс, — говорит она, — вас просят на перевязку. 

— На перевязку? — переспрашивает Ватсон. — Вы ранены, друг мой? — на лице его отражается искреннее беспокойство, кажется, он даже забывает о собственной голове. 

— О, мистер Холмс был ранен в перестрелке, об этом писали во всех газетах. Вы не читали? Я принесу вам, — щебечет медсестра. — Он, знаете ли, вошел в дом раньше полицейских. А когда вас там не нашли, мне говорил мой знакомый полисмен, его лицо стало серее тучи. Он, кажется, даже пригрозил убить всех выживших. 

Шерлок кидает на нее раздраженный взгляд, но девушка его даже не замечает, увлеченная рассказом о последних сплетнях ареста банды "Дикая Охота". 

— Почему вы не сказали мне, что были ранены, Холмс? — Ватсон выглядит расстроенным. 

— Я не хотел вас тревожить. 

— Да уж конечно, — почти ласково ворчит доктор. — Идите, Холмс, — говорит он. — Только возвращайтесь, — напутствует. 

— Я всегда к вам возвращаюсь, — отвечает Шерлок. — Разве вы не заметили?.. — И выходит за дверь.


End file.
